House of future, House of love
by bri marie fordyce
Summary: This is what i think should happen after the prom. this is completely a Fabian/Nina story and is rated M for adult themes and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** House of future, House of love**

Nina's pov:

After the prom was over, me and fabian walked slowly back to the house hand in hand. "_The myserty was finnaly over_", i thought. "Now we can finnaly be together nina, without the danger and suspence of the mystery...its finnaly over" said fabian. "i was litteraly just thinking the same thing", i said. "So what are you planning for summer break?" i asked. "Nothing, i will probally just stay at the house. And you?" "I am going back to America to see my gran...you wouldnt maybe...want to go with me would you? I have an extra ticket and there is all kinds of things to do...my house is pretty close to a beach and-" fabian cut me off "Are you serious? that would be awsome, are you sure your gran wouldnt mind?" "She wouldnt mind at all actually it was her suggestion that i bring one of my new friends back home over the summer...she likes to be involved in my life." i said "Let me ask my uncle Ade, i doubt he would care, he is my guardian right now because my parents are in china with there on a job right now thats why i am not going home this summer." said fabian "Ok, well we better get inside its getting late."  
i said as we walked inside "nina?" fabian said "yes?" i repled "Will you be my girlfriend?" i turned and kissed him softly and said "I think that answers your question"  
he smiled and we went our seperate ways for the night.

Fabian's pov:

"She said yes!" i said to myself as i walked into my room, mick was sitting there eating a sandwich and getting ready for bed. "Who said yes and to what?" he said smiling "Nina agreed to be my girlfriend, and thats not all i am going to america with her over summer break!" i said with a smile and excitement in my voice. "wait a go fabian! i always knew you had it in you" "thanks, well i better get some sleep since i have to go visit my uncle ade tomorrow and ask his permision" i said "alright mate goodnight" "yes it was" i replyed. the next morning after breakfast i saw victor with a suitcase getting ready to walk out the door "where are you going?" i asked. "There is nothing for me here...i am... retiring" he said with a depressed and smug look "okay well...goodluck with it..." i said kinda shocked "i am sorry though" he said then walked out the door. i looked over and i saw nina coming from the dinning room "Where did victor go?" she said "He is retireing...and he appologized..." "Wow..so are you ready to go ask your uncle if you can go with me?" "Yep lets go" i answered. as we walked out the door and off campus. once we entered town we went inside the small and cluttered antique shop that my uncle owned.  
He was sitting there drinking a cup of tea "well nice to see you two again what can i help you with?" "well uncle ade i was wondering if with your permision i could go to America with nina for summer break?" "Ah does that mean what i think it means? are you two finnaly-" "yes we are..." i said with a grin "well you have my permision as long as you look after this lovely young las of yours" "of course i will" i blushed "when are you leaving? i can drive you to the airport if you wish"

Nina's pov:

"We are leaving tomorrow and thank you that would be apriciated" i said with delight in my voice "Splendid i will be at the house to pick you two up at 9am tomorrow morning"  
"thank you uncle ade, well nina we better get back and start packing" fabian said to me smiling "ok sounds good" i replyed. after we returned it was lunch time so i sat down next to fabian at the table and started eating "so i hear you two are going on a trip together" said jerome "oh um yeah i am going to america over summer break with nina"said fabian grinning "i also hear you finnaly got the guts to ask nina out...ah geek love" smirked jerome "haha jerome" snapped fabian. i just laughed under my breath. after we were done eating i went to my room to finish my packing, as did fabian. Then i called gram and told her the plan and she was quite delighted to hear that i am bringing my boyfriend home with me with me. The next day me and fabian were getting ready to leave and everyone that was still there said their goodbyes except for mara, mick, and amber who already left to go home. Fabians uncle ade was waiting outside for us so we walked oyt the door and got in the car. we were pretty silent except for ade talking about how great trudy's food is. then once we were at the airport ade left and we got on the plane.


	2. After the flight

**i do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters but enjoy**

Chapter 2

Nina's pov:

When we got off the plane i saw my gran waiting outside the airport by her navy blue ford taurus. Fabian and i walked over to her and i gave her a big hug "Gran i missed you so much its great to see you" i said "And im so happy to see you too Nina, and im very happy to meet you young man your name is fabian right? i have heard so much about you" we both blushed "Thank you for letting me come and stay the summer with you and Nina i cant believe im actually in another country." "Oh its no problem at all, now lets all get in the car and get home so you two can unpack." "okay" we both said simultainiously. When we got in the car gran said something that made me a bit nervous "When we get back to the house...there is something inportant i need to speak with you two about." "um okay" i said. when we entered the house i had missed so much gran went to fix some lunch and me and Fabian went to my room to unpack. he seemed kind of nervous because we were sharing a room but that was because our guest room had a leak in the celing last minute but atleast i have bunk beds...though i kinda wish we were gonna share a bed but i dont plan on telling him that thought. We went downstairs when luch was ready and we sat at the kitchen table started to eat the sandwiches and potato salad gran was so great at making. "Nina, Fabian...did you find it yet?" gran said and my heart just about stopped "f-found w-what gran?"  
"I think you know what i mean Nina." gran spotted the chain around my neck and she picked it up to see the eye of horus that was attatched to that chain and she gasped "Did you finnaly meet her Nina! did you meet sarah?" fabian looked shocked as did i and i sat there in silence until i finnaly said "Yes i did meet her...do you know her gran?" she looked down and said "a long long time ago when i was just a little girl she came and visited me here in america and told me that i was here for my own safty and she wished that i could live with her back in england, i was confused as to what she ment and then she told me that i was her...daughter" i gasped loudly while fabian just sat there in aw "she told me that when i was older she would tell me why i couldnt live with her in england. Then she left. I lived my life day by day when i was 16 i had fallen in love by then and was happy i hadnt remembered the day my mother came to see me i had put it out of mind...until i got a letter one day it was from my mother it told me everything of why i couldnt be with her it was because of my birthday, nina do you remember my birthday?" "its the same as mine isnt it?" "yes. my father was searching for a 'cup' and i was the key to where it was. i had your mother when i was about 18 i was still with the man i loved, your grandfather. I had your mother on the same day and time that i was born." gran was silent so i decided to take that opertunity to tell her everything that happened with the cup and sarah "she lived a long life mother did...i am very proud of you nina but you might be in danger still,  
rufus will not be fooled for long and he will come after you two its good you 'both' came here." at that moment i thought "Gran! did you say your father was looking for the cup?"  
"yes why?" "gran what was his name?" "his name was victor why" fabian jumped up and gasped "WHAT!" i sat there in shock "what is it what is wrong you two?" "victor is still alive gran, he was the keeper of the house at the school" "my father is still alive?...contact him asap nina i want to talk to him he dosent know i exist and there is something else i need to tell you and he might know the answer, Nina there is a certain age where if you havent passed the bloodline on yet it will disapear forever and everyone who ever had anything to do with the cup will be cursed" i sat there confused.

Fabian's pov:

"what do you mean 'pass the bloodline on'?" said nina "i mean have a child" nina blushed a bright red and so did i "what is the age" i blurted out without thinking "i dont know thats why you need to call victor" i remembered that he had left anubis house "but we dont know were he is he left the house and said he was retiring..." nina said nervously "well you need to figure out the age nina, getting pregnant is not something most parents or guardians encourage but in this case..." "GRAN! nina said so embarassed. my face was extreamly red as well.


	3. Back in England

**Hey sorry for the bad grammar and the linning of the paragraphs but im realy new at writing and fanfiction and my computer dosent have microsoft word or anything right now so i am writing these storys on the note pad on my laptop but i will try to do better so please review and give me ideas :)**

Fabian's pov:  
Later that day me and nina got on webcam with the other members of sibuna we told them everything her gran told us except well the little detail about her needing to 'pass the bloodline on'. We both knew that they would make jokes about it, we also told them that we need their help getting ahold of victor and hopefully they succeed.

Back in England

Patricia's pov:  
"Guys lets go see Mr. Sweet, maybe he is still in contact with Victor." i suggested. "But where is Mr. Sweet? We are on break for the summer i doubt he is in his office." said Alfie. "No he is in his office because its only the beginning of break and he still has papers and stuff to do i saw him in his office yesterday." i correted him. "Ugh it is summer break i so didn't want to go back in the school till after summer" whined Amber. "Just deal with it Amber" said Jerome. "Fine. Lets go" Amber said with a pouty look on her face.

Amber's pov:  
Ugh i thought we were finally done with all this mystery stuff but no strange things just keep happening. I just wanna go to the beach and have fun 'sigh' oh well i wonder what Victoria Beccam would do if she had to solve and ancient Egyptian mystery?

Alfie's pov:  
As we walked over to the school to Mr. Sweet's office i thought to myself about how tonight was the night i was finally gonna ask out Amber. I can't wait, i bought flowers and i am full of confidence, yes it is going to be a good night.

Jerome's pov:  
Hmm...I think Nina and Fabian were hiding something they were acting a little strange i must figure out what it is.

Joy's pov:  
It is so great to be back with my friends and im glad im not the chosen one. And Nina seems pretty nice I think we could be pretty good friends.

Mr. Sweet's pov:  
The kids entered my office. "What dou you need children?" i said "...We need to get ahold of Victor..." all the students said at once. "What why would you need to talk to him?" i said. "Its not us that need to talk to him it is Nina and Fabian." patricia said. "Did victor ever mention having a 'relationship' with Sarah?" asked Jerome. "Uh...no why?" i said then patricia sighed "Because...he...has a daughter and doesn't know it" "What!" i said surprised "Who?" i asked "Nina's Gran" answered Alfie. I was quite shocked at this. "Okay, here is his cell phone number" I said as i handed them a slip of paper with the number on it. "Thanks." they all said

Nina's pov:  
I got a phone call from Patricia so I answered it "Hello?" "Nina we got Victor's cell phone number." "Realy? thats great. Fabian they got Victor's number "Thats great what is it i will write it down" patricia read me the number and i read it to fabian and i got off the phone and decided to call victor right away

**Yes i know sorry another cliffhanger but i can't help it this is going to be a long story and that means a lot of them. And i will most likely update every friday unless i have extra time on my hands i might update earlier but please keep reading it will get much better as i get used to this more.**


	4. Lets enjoy our summer

**okay sorry the last chapter was kinda boring but here is some stuff that just might keep you interested and i found microsoft word on my computer so the rest of the chapters will look better...i hope well here it is**

Fabian's POV:

I watched Nina as she quickly dialed Victor's number. She had put the phone on speaker so i could be in on the conversation too. "Hello? Who is this and what do you want?" An angry voice said loudly. "Victor, its Nina and Fabian." She replyed a little nervous. "What? Why are you calling me i retired." He snapped. "Victor we have someone here you might want to meet." i said hopeing he would calm down. "What are you talking about?" He replyed. "

"Victor did you ever have a 'relationship' with Sarah?" I said. Victor was silent. "You have a daughter Victor." Nina blurted out. "She said she had a miscarage." He said sounding a bit shocked. "Who is she, where is she, how do you know about this?" He said even angryer than before. "My Gran, my Gran is your daughter." Nina sighed. "Where are you all? I have to meet her." After we told him where we were and got off the phone Nina's Gran told us not to worry about things to much right now and to try and enjoy our summer vacation, so we went to go see a movie.

Nina's POV:

After me and Fabian left the house we went into town and got to the movie theater. Fabian let me pick the movie since he hadn't heard of any of the movie they were playing. I chose 'The Runnaways', because i was a big fan of Joan Jet's music and also i was a fan of any movie Dakota Fanning played in. Once we entered the theater we sat down in the back, there werent many people there but it was the middle of the day and summer break for the local schools didnt start till June 7th and it was only May 31th.

"So what is this movie about Nina?" Fabian asked me. "Joan Jet and how she became a famous singer and song writer and about Cherie Currie and the band they were in." "Okay, i have never heard of any of those people but i trust your judgement and i dont mind any movie as long as im watching it with you." He blushed and held my hand during the movie until i leaned my head on his shoulder. I hope he was loving this as much as i was. After the movie was over we went back to the house surprised to find that Victor was there already, me and Fabian were both surprised. Victor and Gran had already talked about things and Victor walked up to me and Fabian and said "19 the age is 19" And as quickly as he came he left. I didnt process what he said for about and hour and then in the middle of dinner i gasped.

Fabian's POV:

"Nina whats wrong?" i said. "I just realized what Victor said..." Nina said, face red as a fire truck** [BECAUSE THAT IS THE COLOR FIRE TRUCKS ARE SAPOSTA BE]. **Then i processed what he said and i blushed because i means that Nina had to have a baby before she turned 19 and she was turning 17 the 7th of July. Later that night me and Nina were doing some summer reading and i was thinking to myself "_I mean its not like i havent though about it, im a guy so of course i wouldnt mind plus she is beautiful what is going to happen are we going to well uh you know. i feel kind of perverted because now that i am thinking about it i want to__but i dont want nina to think im some kind of creep or that im taking advantage of the situation...hmm what should i do?"_

**okay so what did you think? better than the last chapter? well it will get better to come...hmmm mabey lemons in the next chapter? well just wait and see and will someone please tell me why its called lemons? review please :)**

**ps: i am a big dakota fanning fan so i just had to put something about her in this story lol**


	5. I love you

**Sigh...i have so much free time i have been updating before friday, it seems friday is one of the few days im busy lol i will just update once a week on whatever day then well here ya go :)**

Nina's POV:

Hmmm why does Fabian look kind of scared or nervous? I will ask him. "Hey Fabian?" i said. "Ye-yeah Nina?" he replyed. "Is something wrong? You seen kind of worried." he seemed shocked by my question. "What haha no im perfectly fine. There is absolutly nothing on my mind." he gave me a not so reasurring smile. "Just because i am a bad lier doesnt mean i can't tell when other people are lieing." I frowned. He smiled. "Realy Nina its nothing, okay? Um I am going to go get a shower." He dashed upstairs like he was being chased by a heard of lions. "_Hmm, I will get it out of him- Oh crap, I think i know why he is acting strange, he is probably thinking about this whole bloodline thing_." i though to myself and my face turned red and i grined a bit.

Fabian's POV:

"_I absolutly cannot let Nina know what i am thinking, but she is on to me ugh what should i do_" I thought. I sighed. "_Mabey this hot shower will help clear my head" _After I got out and got my pants and boxers on i went to the bedroom to put my clothes away. Nina was already there sitting on the bottom bunk reading the same book as before. She looked up at me and then just went back to her book. I felt a bit relieved. "Hey Fabian?" she finnaly said. "Yeah Nina?" "What should i do?" she asked, blushing. "About what?" i said aware of what she ment. "You know what im talking about." She stared at me with a 'I know you know what i mean' look on her face. "Uh i um i 'sigh' Nina i have no idea." i said. She laughed "You usually have answers, but not this time i guess" she continued to laugh a bit. I stood there confused. Then she looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, i felt like i could melt. i think the shower made 'it' worse.

Nina's POV:

I looked over at him and saw aomething that made me blush, a slight bulge in his pajama pants. He finnaly realized and he turned around, face redder than the reddest red. "I um uh-" i cut him off with my laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" he said. I stopped laughing and stood up. He looked so nervous as was i but i couldnt help myself. I got up and kissed him and pushed him down on the bed.

Fabian's POV:

"Ni-Nina" i was finnaly able to say. After about 5 minutes of 'making out' as Americans say, i started to pull her shirt off, she didnt object so i continued with her bra. An then i leaned down to her exposed chest and i put my mouth over one nipple and my hand over the other. I knew where this was going to lead so i didnt hesatate and i just continued on as if i were and expert. She was silent except for a few wimpers but i could still tell she was enjoying it. She pulled down my pants so i did the same to her as i leaned back up to her lips and started kissing her again. Then she started pulling on my boxer so i took them completely off and got on top of her now kissing her once again. Now i pulled of her lavendar bikini cut panties and started to rub her now exposed vagina. She moaned and wrapped her legs around me and i knew what she wanted. Finnaly i slowly slid into her and she cringed. "Its okay." She barly managed to say. I continued thrusting in and out of her, it was the most amazing feeling i was amost at my limmit as was she and finnaly we both climaxed and warm juices shot out of me and inside of her. Once i got the energy to pull out of her we layed there a bit. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." i replied with my hole heart in it and then looked at the clock. "11 pm? wow that late already?" i said with a smirk "we should probably go get a shower" She said. "Good idea" we both went and got a shower and then went to bed holding eachother close.

**Finnaly got to the lemmons lol well if you think its over then you are mistaken here in later chapter there is going to be an adventure where the wole sibuna gang travel to egypt so keep reading and keep reviewing please**


End file.
